Por primera vez
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: En la primera noche que ella se quedó en casa de Ichigo y fue revelada su anonimato... ¿Cómo habrá sido su relación? - contenido semi-explicito apesta a lemmon U.U... y soy mala para los summary...¡Disfruten!


Por primera vez

**Konnichiwa! Gracias a todos los que me van dejando rewiews cada vez que yo publico un fic. - ¡Es muy amable de su parte! **

**En fin, sí estoy mejor, gracias por dejarme mensajes personales en cierto fic! nos vemos… aki les dejo un nuevo fic que es un one shoot**

**Tomando como referencia a la canción favorita de Rukia, deduje que a ella debe gustarle la música celta… cosa que a mi me fascina de alma. **

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Arigatou por todo**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

Por primera vez

Esa era la primera vez que una chica se encontraba en su habitación. Y sí, había primera vez para TODO… sin hacer alarde a ciertas cositas en doble sentido. Ichigo observó cómo Rukia dormía plácidamente en la silla, antes de evitar mirar su rostro.

Era también la primera noche que se quedaba a dormir en su cuarto, después de haberla visto en su closet culpa de un Hollow que había interrumpido su anonimato

-Rukia… vamos, despierta –dijo el chico, tocando con su pie apenas, la pierna de la chica. Ella siguió durmiendo y casi no se notaba que respiraba. En sus oídos había unos auriculares, los mismos que los del pelinaranja. La música se escuchaba desde la posición de cierto pelinaranja. Escuchaba la canción que ella oía en ese momento, profundamente dormida. Peggy Gordon, de The Corrs…

O Peggy Gordon, you are my darling _**(oh Peggy Gordon, eres mi amada)**_

Come sit you down upon my knee _**(Ven siéntate en mi pierna)**_

And tell me to me the very reason_**(Y dime la verdadera razón)**_

Why I am slighted so by thee _**(porque soy pequeño para ti)**_

I'm so in love that I can't deny it _**(estoy tan enamorado que no puedo negarlo)**_

My heart lies smothered in my breast _**(Mi corazón miente apagadamente en mi pecho)**_

But it's not for you to let the world know it _**(pero si esto no es para que el mudo lo conozca)**_

A troubled mind can know no rest _**(una turbulenta mente puede conocer el resto)**_

I put my head to a glass of brandy _**(puse mi cabeza en un vaso de brandy)**_

It was my fancy, I do declare_** (fue mi capricho, lo declaro)**_

For when I'm drinking, I'm always thinking _**(para cuando estoy bebiendo, siempre estoy pensando)**_

And wishing Peggy Gordon was here_** (y deseando que Peggy Gordon esté aquí)**_

I wish I was in some lonesome valley _**(Deseo estar en algún valle solitario)**_

Where womankind cannot be found _**(donde una Buena mujer no puede ser hallada)**_

Where little birds sing upon the branches _**(donde los pequeños pájaros cantan sobre las ramas)**_

And very moment has a different sound_** (y en cada momento hay un sonido diferente)**_

O Peggy Gordon, you are my darling _**(oh Peggy Gordon, eres mi amada)**_

Come sit you down upon my knee _**(Ven siéntate en mi pierna)**_

And tell me to me the very reason _**(Y dime la verdadera razón)**_

Why I am slighted so by thee _**(porque soy pequeño para ti)**_

Ichigo siguió mirando a Rukia, mientras con suavidad le quitaba los auriculares y apagaba el aparato de música. Ella siguió durmiendo, no se inmutó. No podía moverse en sueños, a menos que fuera sonámbula, ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿Qué haría?

Sus manos temblorosas acariciaron su mejilla… suave

Siguieron un poco más, deambulando por su rostro… se podía fácilmente comparar con la seda

Acarició los labios, ahora con sus latidos disparados… suaves al tacto, atrayentes y más rosados que lo usual a causa del roce

Frotó el mechón que caía entre sus ojos… el cabello era dócil y fino. Ese mechón le quedaba tan bien que ya era imposible imaginarla sin él….

Esperen un momento… ¿Kurosaki Ichigo pensando así de Rukia? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Un Hollow le había comido el alma, el corazón o lo que fuera que esos dibujos más malos que su padre queriendo golpearle, explicaban? No, que el mundo se había vuelto MUY loco…

"_Maldición, Rukia…"_ pensó el chico "¿_Qué puedo decirle si se despierta y me ve con mis dedos en sus labios?... tal vez es tan bruta que me muerde_" sonrió, retirando la caricia, y tomándola en brazos para dirigirse a su armario "_Una chica no puede dormir así. Por más que esté muerta, es inhumano esconderla en un armario. Hace las cosas sin rechistar… cualquier chica de mi edad se quejaría más no me hablaría jamás por ello. Pero Rukia… ¿De dónde vienes, enana? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan triste? ¿Por qué…?"_ sacudió su cabeza, anonado.

Rukia era liviana. Por primera vez en su vida, Ichigo quiso ser un poco más permisivo con ella. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería que sufriera… le gustaba mucho cuando estaba de buen humor. Esa mirada especial… todo de ella le decía que la búsqueda por el fin de su tormenta interior había acabado.

Entonces, sonrió aún más pronunciadamente. ¿No que los celtas siempre sonreían, a pesar de lo que les pasara? Si, eso hacían ellos. Entonces, ¿Por qué él debía siempre estar con el ceño fruncido, como si el mundo apestara? Porque era solo él, y él era Ichigo Kurosaki, de quince años, quien se había refugiado en su soledad cuando perdió a su madre.

Inclusive Inoue siempre sonreía, aún cuando su hermano había muerto. Y él era su único pariente.

"_Creo que las horas de la noche están haciendo que actúe como un idiota_" pensó el chico, confundido. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies, como si tuvieran mente propia, le habían dirigido a su cama. Tenía a la morena durmiendo en su regazo apaciblemente. Ella respiraba despacio, y se había abrazado a su cuello. Sonrió antes de acercarse a su rostro. Le incomodaban los besos, pero quería probar el sabor de la piel de Rukia. Que luego le matara… eso sería otro tema.

Acercó sus labios al rostro de la chica. Ella seguía durmiendo con la respiración tan tranquila que aterraba. Entonces, suavemente tocó la piel de la joven, en la frente. Nada. Ella no despertó. Tenía un sueño muy pesado, al parecer. Dulcemente con sus labios, recorrió la piel de la chica, para besarle los pómulos la barbilla… y en principal se detuvo al darse cuenta que ese camino le guiaba a los labios de Rukia. Se ruborizó levemente, antes de probar los labios de ella. La besó con dulzura, con algo que nunca antes había experimentado. No le molestaba que fuera ella la primera chica a la que besaba. No le interesaba absolutamente nada. Los brazos de Rukia se afianzaron en su cuello, casi con una fuerza algo brutal. Ella abrió los labios del chico, aún entre sueños. Gradualmente, sintió que la respiración volvía a ser como el de una persona que despertaba. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon antes de separarse del todo, cayendo al suelo.

Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos abiertos de par en par. El pecho de la chica se movía agitado, en una respiración que parecía de alguien que se había recorrido el mundo a pie. Sosteniéndose de un solo brazo, ella se tocó los labios, aún aturdida.

-Me besaste…

No respondió. No tenía ganas de echarse atrás a actuar con miedo. No hoy.

-Era mi primer beso, idiota

Tampoco contestó a algo así. Menos cuando comenzaba a insultarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Nada.

-¡Contesta de una maldita vez!

Menos aún

-¡¡Ya, Ichigo no evites mi mirada!!

No iba a responder

-¡¡Necesito saber qué es lo que te hizo besarme!!

¿Esperaba un milagro?

-¡Dime porqué me besaste Ichigo, si no me amas! ¿Por qué? …. –suspiró sin actuar. Estaba realmente apenada –**por favor** –suplicó.

Él se acostó y le dio la espalda. Rukia se le quedó mirando un poco enojada, antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡Espera enana loca! ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¡Dime porqué!

-Está obvio. ¡Sentí lástima por ti!

-¿Qué? –dijo sin voz. -¿Lástima? ¿Por qué?

Mierda. Le había lastimado. Se notaba de arriba abajo que estaba herida, no solo mental sino físicamente. ¡¿Y él qué iba a saber que nunca había sido besada por alguien?! ¡No era adivino! ¡Mucho menos un Druida!

Rukia le observaba desde la altura en la que se hallaba. Estaba a horcajadas sobre él, en una pose que revelaba gran parte de sus muslos. Pero…

-Está bien… -dijo él con la voz un poco más controlada. Algo debía estar mal con él, porque apenas sus intimidades rozaron, se sintió diferente. ¡Pero ella era Rukia, la enana de uno cuarenta! ¡La que parecía más un chico que una chica!-porque… me gustas- le dijo sin más.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de una manera más descomunal que la anterior. Antes de decir algo, ella volvió a besarle con cariño. Los labios de ella se unieron a los suyos en un contacto no solo íntimo sino lleno de candor. Rukia apenas sabía de las costumbres de este mundo…

-Rukia… te ruego que no estés así arriba mío –le dijo él con una voz ronca.

¿Rukia qué iba a saber que él tenía una mirada lujuriosa? Ella solo se ruborizó porque revelaba más carne de la que quería mostrar. Se cubrió con sus manos los muslos, pero no salió de su posición. Ichigo le suplicaba en silencio, pero Rukia ahora quería disfrutar más del beso. Le había gustado. Eso le había despertado.

Acercó aún más los labios al chico, sin dejarle siquiera respirar. Los movió con urgencia, con ternura, con algo de salvajismo. Cuando se quedó sin aire, lo tomó y volvió a atacar la boca del chico, cerrando los ojos en el acto. Ichigo le tomó de los brazos para acercarla aún más. Luego de besarle como si se hubiera vuelto más loca de lo que ya era, sintió que Ichigo no quería solo besos. Quería algo más de ella. Se lo decía una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro.

Las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de ella, sin control, sin pudor. Ella siguió atenta el trayecto con sus ojos. Cuando vio que una de las manos se dirigía a sus pequeños pechos, enseguida le miró retadoramente. Eso no le detuvo. La tocó allí, sin restricción. Los dedos de Ichigo comenzaron a hacer estragos en la conciencia de Rukia. Acarició los pequeños pezones que pronto hicieron presencia, marcándose en el vestido. Rukia se ruborizó otra vez, antes de terminar debajo de él, mirándole con miles de preguntas en su rostro. Ichigo capturó sus labios otra vez, besándole de lleno, sin decencia, sin vergüenza. Retiró el vestido de ella, la dejó solo en ropa interior… Ichigo le miró atontadísimo.

-¿No llevas… sostén?

-No. ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella, sin vergüenza. Era tanta su ignorancia con respecto a todas las cosas, que Ichigo no podía creer que tuviera 150 años.

-Algo que no necesitas para este momento. –le contestó, besándole otra vez. Rukia trató de detenerlo, pero ya estaba besándola y acariciándole íntimamente. Cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Cuando el contacto terminó, se miraron antes de separarse. Rukia pensó que no habían llegado a concretar nada, simplemente no hicieron lo que deseaban por respeto del uno al otro. Y más que nada, porque ya eran las siete de la madrugada.

-I…Iré… a cam…eso –dijo ella, cuando pudo salir de la jaula que eran los brazos de Ichigo. Fue a su armario, antes de que él quisiera golpearse con el velador. ¡Era un completo idiota! ¿Cómo le había hecho algo así? Pronto escuchó golpes en la puerta, Yuzu ya le estaba levantando.

-Onii-chan…

-Ya va, ya va –contestó él, vistiéndose. Su mente estaba en cualquier lugar, menos en el que tenía que estar. Echó una mirada al armario y suspiró.

Cuando llegó al comedor, esquivó la patada súper voladora de su padre y saludó a su hermanitas. Karin le miró fijamente. Había notado algo que otras dos personas no: Ichigo tenía impregnada una colonia femenina.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde te has ido ayer? –preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, tomándole del cuello de la camisa, para decirle en secreto

Ichigo se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

-No te incumbe y no me moví de aquí

-Será mejor que la escondas –contestó entonces, riéndose del otro sonrojo que el pelinaranja tenía en el rostro. Sin decir nada, Ichigo subió las escaleras con su ración y la de Rukia, sonriendo a medida que las palabras de su hermana de tan solo once años le había dicho, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

-Rukia… ¿Estás aquí?

-Si –contestó, saliendo del armario. Le miró a la cara, antes de mirar al piso, roja como un tomate.

-No quiero que me borres la memoria. Déjalo como esta. Además… me ha gustado.

-Te has aprovechado de mí

-Lo sé- –Bromeó

-Idiota-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

-Tonta

-Ultra desarrollado para tu edad

-Enana con demasiadas curvas

-¡Oye!

Ichigo se rió, antes de que ella se riera a su par. No se conocían mucho, pero su relación… por ahora no pasaría a los planos de la noche anterior…

Aunque les hubiera gustado…

Aunque esa hubiese sido su primera vez…

**FIN**

**¡Wow! ¡6 páginas en Word! hacía mucho que no me inspiraba (?) jaja**

**Weno, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora se darán cuenta porqué elegí esa canción…**

**Y el final NO lo voy a especificarlo ¡Piensen lo que quieran! pude ser por su primer beso… o por algo más (mente pervertida ********esa es mi conciencia)**

**Ne, nos vemos en otro fic… Adelantando, para los que se habían quedado con más ganas de Ichigo no transilvania, tengo la "agradable" noticia de comunicarles que puede que haga otra versión… más nueva y con más IchixRuki **

**Woh, sin molestar más…. ¡Nos vemos, un beso!**

**¡Sayounara! **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


End file.
